AOL Side Story: Zordon of Eltar
by TruShadowKing
Summary: Great Legendary Warriors of Good never die there Spirit lives on in those who continue the fight for all that is Good. Some are even rewarded...
1. Rebirth

_**GOOD WILL ALWAYS TRIUMPH OVER EVIL...**_

* * *

Ch 1** Rebirth**

November 1998

Andros had snuck aboard the Dark Fortress in order to try and appeal to his sister but he would find something much more on this ship...

"Zordon?" Andros said with excitement

Zordon replied in his deep commanding voice "Yes, Andros, it's me."

"Zordon, I can't believe it! I was beginning to think I'd never see you again."

"Andros, listen to me. There is not much time. The forces of evil have already captured most of the universe. Soon, they will capture the Earth."

Andros hung his head "Yes, I know."

"You can stop it from happening."

Andros jumped at the words he just heard "How? Tell me."

Zordon sighed "Shatter my energy tube."

"No!" Andros quickly said how he could possibly kill his mentor not to mention the creator of the Power Rangers

"Only the good energy from my tube can destroy the forces of evil."

Andros felt weak he knew he had to save the earth hell the universe but at what cost "But, Zordon, what's going to happen to you?"

Zordon repiled proudly "I will be gone, but my spirit will forever live in all that is good!"

Andros and Ecliptor engage in their final duel matching blow for blow both feel the effect of losing Astronema Andros' sister and Ecliptor's surrogate daughter. Ecliptor's rage fuels him and his is able to back Andros into a wall

"Andros hurry you must destroy my energy tube" Zordon called out in the middle of the fight

"Right" Andros replied he had to save the universe...there was no other way

"Time is running out" Zordon replied solemnly

Andros gathered his strength and broke the clash between him and Ecliptor by grabbing his sword and pulling it away and cutting off Ecliptor's right forearm and slashing him across the chest knocking him back.

"Andros, listen to me. It is your duty as a Power Ranger to save the universe. Now is the time." Zordon spoke to the red ranger accepting his fate, knowing that in his death the earth and the universe would be able to live on and prosper, knowing that if evil should rise again where ever it maybe his team, his children The Power Rangers will always be there to protect the Universe.

This is where our story truly begins...

Mystic Realm

"Well this is an interesting turn of developments wouldn't you agree" The (White) Light Tribunal Member spoke in a female voice

"Agreed Zordon has always been one to put the safety of earth and the universe before himself" The (Red) Neutral Member agreed

"True, and to sacrifice his life for the sake of the universe even I see that as a noble gesture" spoke The (Black) Dark Member surprising the other two.

Hearing their convictions about Zordon's sacrifice gave the Light TM (tribunal member not trademark or Technical Machine) an idea.

"I move that we grant Zordon his life and physical form back and bring him here to honor his deeds" The Light said happily

"That is a most grand idea, I agree" The Neutral replied

The Dark remained silent for a moment "I...also agree"

"Then it is settled" The Neutral called out

All three raise their hands and they glow. The winds blow and suddenly three lightning strikes come from their hands and combine in the sky a portal opens and a bright ball of light descends from the sky in the form of a floating head.

"Ho...How am I alive" Zordon spoke wearily

"We have brought your spirit here Zordon of Eltar" all three members spoke

Zordon's floating spirit replied "I am grateful but whom may I ask are you and where are we"

"We are the Tribunal of Magic, Watchers of the universe and Guardians of the Mystic Realm that is where you are" all three spoke with a loud commanding voice.

"The home of the Mystics and source of all universal magic I only thought it a myth...a legend among the old elders of Eltar" Zordon spoke in amazement

All three members spoke "Zordon you are a being who over the course of a millennia has fought for the forces of good and all that is pure, whether in battle on the frontlines or through those you deemed worthy of carrying on the power and the fight in your place. You even made the ultimate sacrifice and selflessly gave your life to protect the universe, the earth and the rangers you hold so dear. For these acts and for your conviction of good we grant you your life back.

All three infuse their energies and they strike Zordon's spirit form he is encased in an energy ball off light, as the ball lowers it disappears in its place stands a bald headed man looking to be in his late 70's (even though we know he's way older) wearing loose all white robes with a golden sash around his waist and a navy blue cloak draped over his chest and shoulders.

Zordon open's his eyes and realizes that he is now standing not floating, he inhales deeply and had his first taste of fresh air in so long, tears well in his eyes not only is he alive but he has his Eltarian physical form back more importantly his rangers are safe. He kneels saying "I am truly truly grateful I can not thank you enough"

The Light speaks "You are truly worth of such a gift and for your knowledge and service of the Mystic Arts we bestow upon you The Staff of Novo an ancient artifact that while enhancing the wielders mystic energy can change into any weapon the user sees fit"

A long golden staff with a crystal ball on top of it in-between two crescent blades comes up from the ground and floats in the air until Zordon grabs hold of it. The power of the staff fuse with Zordon's own power and to him it...feels right.

"We also grant you the status of Mystic Mage and your powers are now fully restored" The Neutral spoke

Zordon stood strong with the staff in hand he looks toward the horizon then back to the Tribunal "I owe you all a debt that can never be repaid"

The Dark spoke "Tell us Zordon of Eltar what shall you do now with your freedom and life"

Zordon paused for a moment "I shall return to Eltar help rebuild my home and I will continue my watch over the Universe and the Earth"

All the Tribunal members look at each other and back to him "That is payment enough please go continue your mission you have our blessings"

"Before I go there is one thing I ask of you" Zordon said looking directly at them

"Oh, well speak Zordon" The Neutral spoke surprised

Zordon sighed "There is one who I believe, given the chance would prove that she is truly redeemed and would serve a great help to your realm."

The Dark spoke "Who is this one you speak of Zordon"

"Rita...Repulsa" Zordon said with a hint of pride

The Light spoke in a shocked tone "That is an interesting choice Zordon" she looks to who other Tribunal Members and they simply nod their head.

"We shall consider it" all three spoke loudly

"Thank you truly thank you Tribunal of Magic" Zordon spoke with a smile

They infused their energies once again and opened a Mystic Seal to Eltar. Zordon smiled as he stepped through. "Thank you once again" he enters the portal.

As Zordon leaves The Tribunal of Magic ponders his last request, Rita Repulsa has indeed turned good thanks to Zordon's Z Wave and the fact that the man himself referred her.

"Maybe we could test her will to make up for all the evil deeds she's done to see if she is worthy" The Neutral said intriguingly

"Agreed" The Dark spoke

"Agreed" The Light spoke

"Snow Prince" they all call their best warrior and servant

The Snow Prince's mystic seal appeared he stepped out of it and kneeled "Yes guardians how may I be of service"

The Light spoke "Bring to us the one who was once known as Rita Repulsa...she shall be our Mystic Mother"

"As you command" Snow Prince vanished in a pile of mystic snow

**ELTAR**

The dust rolls as the wind blows on a desolate desert. A golden Mystic Seal appears and out steps the newly revived Zordon. As he takes his first steps onto his home world in years, he takes a deep breath as he walks toward a cliff and then he sees it...

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this well it gets better from here so bare with me as I try to keep updates on the regular at least 4-5 days just bare with me Enjoy and tell me what you think my children**_


	2. The Power of Light

**THE FIRE RISES**

* * *

Ch 2 The Power of Light

**ELTAR**

The dust rolls as the wind blows on a desolate desert. A golden Mystic Seal appears and out steps the newly revived Zordon. As he takes his first steps onto his home world in years, he takes a deep breath as he walks toward a cliff and then he sees it...

"My home" Zordon say quietly his voice shaking with both sorrow and anger

The newly appointed Mystic Mage gazed upon his home with saddened eyes. He looked at all the destruction that Dark Specter's Alliance caused, once great cities and homes lie in ruins. Eltar had been the first planet to be taken over back when he was captured.

_Flashback_

_The sounds of death, pain and destruction was all he could hear. The dark force known as Dark Specter and his minions stormed Eltar laying waste to many families. Men, women and children he had fought so hard and so long to protect die at the hands of these monsters. Even Eltar's greatest warriors were no match for the unexpected attack now he looked the overgrown lava lizard in the face._

_"I can never forgive what you have done Dark Specter" Zordon spoke in his deep astral voice_

_Dark Specter growled in laughter "You should feel honored Zordon you and your planet are the first step in the final conquest of the universe with you captured we will lay waste to any more resistance and our final jewel, our final planet that we will take and destroy...will be your precious Earth"_

_Zordon gasped "No I won't allow it the Power Rangers will stop you" _

_Dark Specter used his powers and begin the slow process of draining Zordon's power "You have no say in the matter..." he replied in his deep gruff monster voice "...but I will not destroy you just yet, no I will slowly drain you of your power, strip you of your pride and honor just like you did to me all those years ago and only after the earth is defeated and your precious Power Rangers lie dead at my feet will I give you permission to die"_

Zordon gritted his teeth looking back at that painful memory, but they had won they had fought the forces of evil with all there might he was proud of his children. He looked out towards the horizon "Apparently even after my capture the rebels still gave resistance, interesting" he smile slightly as he turned to the west and looked upon the main capitol surrounding it was a barrier battle damaged, scarred, cracked but there it stood protecting the capitol. He looked closer and could see the remains of the Alliance his sacrifice had not been in vain, with hope that his people survived he began to make a mystic seal to go to the capitol but the sound of an explosion stops him dead in his tracks. Zordon looks to the skies and sees something approaching…fast.

**Phantus**

He couldn't believe it. It was over finally over. He looked over the battlefield and found nothing but piles of sand where his enemies were just standing over them, he should be over joyed yet he felt sadness in his heart. He looked at his partner Blue Senturion.

"My friend, are you all right" the man spoke

The Blue Senturion replied in his montone robot voice "Yes Phantom I am well what has happened that the Machine Empire has been vaporized"

Phantom Ranger looked to the sky of his home world "I believe that Zordon is gone I felt it when that wave came upon us it was his power, his good energy that saved up and I believe the rest of the universe" he rose off his knees holding his left arm looking to the sky "Goodbye…old friend"

Blue Senturion began his robotic waddling over to Phantom "What do we do now."

Phantom Ranger was silent for a moment then he answered "We need to go to Eltar the people deserve to know what great sacrifices were made this day."

"Can you make it you are injured?" the robotic policeman asked

"The Ruby will heal me it has already begun" Phantom said grunting as his arm began putting its self back in place although Blue S could have heard the faintest mumble "…it's taking its ever loving time doing it"

The Phantom Ranger pressed a button on his gauntlet and soon his ship appeared he made his way in, strapped in beginning to launch. Blue S called for his Senturion Cycle and got on once ready they both took off from the barren world.

"This is the last time I'll ever see Phantus…nothing but haunting memories reside there now…" The Phantom said to himself.

Phantus had been hit the worst while he was away doing his duty searching for Zordon. The Machine Empire had swooped in and decimated the planet, an entire civilization lost. When he finally heard about the fate of his home world he and Blue Senturion went to see if they could help or find survivors …it didn't work out well, as you know.

**An hour and a Hyper jump later…**

"We are nearing planet Eltar my friend" Blue S spoke in the his communicator

"Agreed let us make haste" Phantom replied

Soon his scanners picked up on a massive object heading toward Eltar it was cloaked so he couldn't see it for now…he wasn't called Phantom Ranger for nothing.

"Senturion there is a large object 40 clicks ahead of us activating wide-burst cloaking jammer now" Phantom called out as he flipped the switch in his ship. The cloak begin to fade what they saw was truly terrifying.

Directly in front of them flying through space was a castle on the back of a massive reptile.

"What is that Phantom Ranger" Blue S questioned

The Phantom Ranger looked on in and eerie silence "...That is the Titanisaur"

**TITANISAUR**

"arrg Captain Mutiny we be within range of the planet Eltar" a dark gruff voice called out

"Good Malakor take two squads of Swabbies to acquire all of Eltar's booty" Captain Mutiny

"Aye Captain" Malakor replied as he left to his duties

A monster with horns and spikes all over his body "Captain what treasure do you hope to find on Eltar the planet just survived a major war"

"Ahh but that is exactly why we've come Barbarax the planet be in a weakened state it'll be easy pickings"

Suddenly the ship is rocked "Arggh what be going on out there"

"I'll answer that for you" a voice called out

They all turned to the viewing screen some gasped some growled Captain Mutiny spoke up.

"Grrrr Phantom Ranger what the hell yee be doing here I thought I killed you"

"I'm a survivor Mutiny and I won't allow you to plunder this planet, it's been through far too much I'm here to stop you" Phantom ranger replies

He continues to shoot blasts at the giant fortress.

"Arrgh fire the Ultilasers" Mutiny yells out the mouth of the Titanisaur begins to glow, and starts to shoot a repeative beam of energy at the two heroes.

They duck, dodge and swerve through space trying not to get hit with that major blast while also still trying to slow Capt. Mutiny down.

Phantom spoke in to his comlink "Senturion we can't keep this up we have to get down to Eltar and ARGHHHHH!" his left engine had been blow clean off and he was now spiraling down towards Planet Eltar.

"Oh no I must help the Phantom" Senturion say in his robo voice and he revs his patrol bike and tries to catch up to his friends falling ship. The giant head of the Titanisaur locks directly on to the Blue Senturion.

Mutiny smiles "Fire the Beta Bomb"

The beam charges up to peak and release a giant ball of energy. In a split second of spiraling the Phantom Ranger sees the bomb about to hit his friend, he tries to warn him but his com unit was destroyed as well. Then it happens in a giant marvelous explosion the Blue Senturion is destroyed.

"NOOOOOOOO" the Phantom grieves for his friend as he continues to plummet toward the planet surface.

**Eltar**

Malakor and his two squads had just landed on the planet surface, when a call comes through to him.

"Malakor this be yuurr Captain that Phantom bastard is crash landing on the planet surface…make sure he doesn't survive it." Capt Mutiny said gruffly

Malakor smiled "Aye Aye Captain" he replied as he motioned his team to move towards the fall ship.

The Phantom Rangers ship finally crashes in a desert close to the main capital a small forest separating them, parts of his ship are everywhere. Suddenly the hatch on the cockpit is kicked off its hinges and the Phantom Ranger struggles to stand holding his left arm again as it was quite done healing before this happened.

"I…have… to warn… the survivors" he pants as he limps away from his ships wreckage he looks back at it "_Damn it that was my favorite ship"_ he thought then he looks to the sky "_I am sorry my friend I wont let your death be in vain"_

He makes it a bout a quarter of a mile away from his ship closer to the forest before…

"I just hoped you had died in the explosion so I could make this easier on my self" Malakor called out

Phantom turned around to see about forty Swabbies and Malakor heading towards him, he simply grabs his Phantom Blaster with his good arm and begins to fire, missing every shot. You can't see it but inside his helmet blood is getting in his eye.

"Just give up and let me end you and bring your head back to the Captain" Malakor said charging energy in the hand behind his back.

Phantom Ranger remained silent and he quickly set in his blaster to overload hopefully it would give him enough time to escape and heal. He tossed the gun towards the group, and as if time slowed down Malakor brought his charged hand up and fired and beam at the approaching weapon. The action resulted in a giant explosion blowing some of the Swabbies away but knocking the Phantom back into the forest he flew through tree limbs until he hit one hard enough to stop him he cried out in pain as he fell from the limb to the ground.

"…I'm…so…sorry…my old…friend…Zordon…I've…failed you." Phantom said slowly this was it he was going to die he was too injured. He turned his head to the side then he saw a bright white light appearing next to him.

**The Cliff**

Zordon had seen the ship crash land, he then saw a giant explosion he activated his new powers and his eyes glowed white. He now had sight beyond sight (THUNDER KATS REF YEP) he watched at the focal point of the explosion and saw that it was the Phantom Ranger being tossed back into the forest.

"No I will not lose another friend" Zordon shouted and in the blink of an eye his disappeared in a flash of white light.

**The Forest**

Zordon landed right next to the dying Phantom "Hello old friend"

The Phantom opening his eyes and he couldn't believe it was he in the afterlife or was he going crazy. "Zordon you're….you're alive but how"

"I will tell you shortly right now lets get you some where safer I sense someone coming" Zordon said as he picked up the heavily armored body like it was a tooth pick and flashed off again.

Malakor looked toward a flash of light and could tell it was trouble, but then it was gone he quickly did a search for it look quickly in every direction then he saw the light appear on a cliff 20 clicks away from their present location.

**The Cliff**

Once they landed in a cave. Phantom Ranger bombarded Zordon with many questions. Zordon explained what all had occurred up until now.

"That is amazing old friend…you truly deserve…such a gift" Phantom replied

Zordon could see he was in much pain he would not last long.

"Please remove my helmet I wish to see the face of my oldest friend one last time." Phantom spoke

Zordon removed the helmet and gazed up to face of his best and longest friend "Geki"

Geki smiled "It has been so long since I've gone by that name" he looked off to the side "Phantus is gone, but the universe is safe thanks to you I'm glad I could see the universe see true peace even if it was only for a short while."

Zordon looked at him with a sad smile yes he saved the universe only to lose his best friend, his only remaining tie to the past then a thought hit him "Geki I know of one way to save you I will merge with you."

Geki had tears in his eyes "Y…you would do that…sacrifice your new life for mine" he was silent for a minute "I can not allow this old friend you deserve to live your life"

"Just look at me I'm an old bag of bones" Zordon said as the both shared a short laugh

"What if we merge but you take my eternal youth and the power of the ruby I will be with you we would be an unstoppable force" Geki said with a bloody smile

Zordon nodded and placed his hand on the Power Ruby to begin to ritual. Unknown to them Malakor was closing in.

"Uthe muthra Mergere" Zordon yelled out the merging spell

Geki smiled as he began to glow brightly the cave begin to light up. Zordon smiled as he squinted his eyes a bit to get accustom to the glow he could feel the power surging through him.

"STOP THEM!" Malakor yelled as Swabbies began to fire blasts and canon fire in order to stop whatever he thought they were doing.

"No not now...it's not finished" Zordon said as he saw the attacks coming towards them he then placed a mystic barrier between them. The cave rocked and shakes as its bombarded the process continues and the glow gets brighter the Phantom Ranger armor around Geki disappears and so does the helmet, his and Zordon's bodies glow and merge.

Malakor was shaking with fury "Blow the damn cave up". The Swabbies aim their canons at the base of the cave destroying it causing a cave in, rock close up the entrance and dampen the glow. Malakor smiles thinking he has achieved victory. Inside the cave the barrier has held up and formed a mystic cocoon to surround the merging. As Malakor begins to walk away the rocks crack and start to break, he turns to see the Mystic Cocoon breaking out of the cave it and hovering in the sky glowing brightly.

Malakor gritted his teeth "Nooo"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a loud majestic angry voice rang out throughout the entire planet. The people in the cities and villages all over could feel the power emanating from a single point. Malakor was visibly shaking he didn't know what it was but what ever was in that cocoon was powerful. In space Captain Mutiny's ship was trembling.

"Arrgh what be going on down there" he shouted

Back on the planet the massive light source was now spinning viciously, finally the cocoon began to shrink in size till it was in the form of a man. Malakor didn't know what to do so he did what any villain would do in this situation.

"FIRE AT WILL DESTROY WHATEVER THAT IS" he yelled to his squads

The Swabbies fired all they had at the figure but to no avail the canon fire just disingrated inches before touching him. Still glowing the man raised both arms and powered up (think of ss3 goku powering up) the light energy surrounding him spread in a massive explosion destroying the swabbies and Malakor like it was nothing, the figure slowly descended down to the planet surface. The glow began to fade revealing The Phantom Ranger's armor but different. All the black parts were all white and the silver parts around his chest turned gold he now had a long flowing white cape on his back, the armor looked slimmer slicker.

"This power it's…its incredible wow my goodness" Zordon said with awe he could feel unlimited power flowing through him.

"_Hey it's pretty roomy in here" _

"Geki is that you" Zordon said confused

Geki smiled _"Yes old friend I will reside in your mindscape, with this merger we have become one so have our powers. Your vast mystic knowledge your new enhanced mystic powers my time shifting and Phantom Mode and also the strength of the Power Ruby which gave me eternal youth and much more"_

Zordon nodded "This is amazing"

"_You also have my memories as I yours" Geki replied_

Zordon closed his eyes and focused he saw Geki's most recent memories, he saw and felt the pain of knowing his home planet was nothing but a barren wasteland he saw Captain Mutiny and the Titanisaur and he saw the Blue Senturion blow up.

"This MUST END NOW" Zordon snapped as he flew straight up in the air with great speed. Geki could feel that Zordon was upset about losing the Blue Senturion but more so about another villain coming to Eltar with ill intent. He was in space now head right for the Titanisaur.

**TITANISAUR**

"Captain Mutiny there is something heading this way at extreme speed from planet side" Barbarax called out

Captain Mutiny growled "Arrgh what be it now"

"**CAPTAIN MUTINY**!"

They all faced the viewing screen to see a lone figure floating in space in front of them

"It's the Phantom Ranger but he's different some how" Hexuba called out

"Arrgh why can't you just die, but I see that fool Malakor could finish the job" Mutiny said

"**YOU DARE COME TO THE PLANET AND PREY ON ITS WEAKEND STATE I WILL NOT ALLOW IT"** Zordon's thunderous astral voice cried out

"FIRE THE BETA BOMB" Mutiny cried out

The giant head of the Titanisaur locked on to Zordon who remained floating in the same spot, as energy gathered in the beasts mouth Geki was slightly panicking.

"_Zordon do you really thing we can survive that blast point blank_" Geki asked a little worried. Zordon remained silent and simply smirked beneath his helmet.

The giant ball of energy fired at him and Zordon simply placed on hand out and as the beam hit a small mystic seal activated and absorbed the blast. The entire crew of the ship and Geki were in awe and dumbstruck. Zordon summoned his Novo Staff with the same hand and redirected the energy back at the giant Titanisaur aiming for one of its legs like it was nothing.

"**NO THIS NOW MUTINY I AM ZORDON OF ELTAR AND YOU WILL NOT PLAUGE ANY ONE ELSE EVER AGAIN FOR YOU WILL BE LOST" **Zordon held his staff up high then he called out four words.

"**KEONTA, KAROVA, MELANITE, HAKOVA"**

A giant black hole appeared in between Zordon and the Titanisaur as the latter is sucked in completely.

"**FOR EVER WILL YOU ROAM THE…LOST GALAXY"** Zordon said as he slowly began his decent back to Eltar.

* * *

So tell me in detail what you think of this part of the story thanks guys


End file.
